Connectors are software abstractions that provide canonical interfaces for interacting with applications to perform discovery and runtime operations. By utilizing a connector, an integration platform may communicate with any application in a generic manner. Once integrated into a platform, though, a developer of the connector has no control over the use on the connector by an end user of the integration platform within the context of the platform.